


Soft and Gentle as Snow

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I want this to be the final scene, If we don't get Jonsa romance in season 8, Kit and Sophie would totally be able to pull it off just using micro-acting, Post-Canon, only a political marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: "Love didn’t just happen to us. We built it slowly over the years, stone by stone."Written for Day 11 of 31 Days of Jonsa - Snowball fight & Day 1 of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - Stone by Stone





	Soft and Gentle as Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'll be able to write anything else for the Drabble Fest, but inspiration struck me this morning for a short drabble combining the prompts for both events, so I decided to just go ahead with it :)

A delighted squeal lured Sansa to the clearing hidden deep inside the Godswood. Snow crunched under her boots and her breath came out in little white puffs.

She passed a grove of sentinels and her heart warmed at the sight before her. Jon was kneeling behind a bush, his hand on Robb's shoulder, Eddara enthusiastically clinging to his other arm. At the other side of the clearing, Sam, Brienne and Lyanna were gathering snowballs, exchanging urgent whispers.

"Now!" Jon shouted, and excited cries, boisterous laughter and flying snowballs started filling the clearing as the children leapt from their hiding positions.

A large icy lump hit Sansa right in the face, shattering and melting into the neckline of her gown, and she shrieked. 

"Auntie Arya!" Brienne gasped, before joining the others in their giggling.

Jon was beside her in a moment, one hand gently cupping her face and the other curling over her swollen belly. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Of course, just startled, is all," she answered, slightly panting, offering him a smile as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Their eyes connected as she took in the flush on his face and something in the air shifted. His lips parted and he blinked, as if he'd felt it too.

They'd moved close enough for their breaths to mingle, both pairs of eyes dropping to the other's lips. They leaned in to share a kiss, imbued for the first time with a joyful knowledge. A long time ago, they had wed for duty, but over the years, as they'd rebuilt Winterfell and their family, love had grown between them, as strong as the walls of the keeps, deeper than the roots of the trees.

When they parted, they both opened their mouths in awe, as if to comment on this odd discovery, but their words got lost in a breathless laugh. He reached for her hand and she squeezed his back, and that was more than enough. 


End file.
